A Slide Through Time
by The Eighth Shichibukai
Summary: When a former Marine joined their crew, the Straw Hats are sure to take an interesting turn in their journey. Not only is her personality identically similar to their Captain, the woman seemed to know everyone in a deeper way than they, themselves, knew. But is there a deeper reason why Fluffy and Luffy similar? No OC.


Summary: When a former Marine joined their crew, the Straw Hats are sure to take an interesting turn in their journey. Not only is her personality identically similar to their Captain, the woman seemed to know everyone in a deeper way than they, themselves, knew. But is there a deeper reason why Fluffy and Luffy similar?

* * *

**- X -**

**Prologue**

**- X -**

* * *

_"This is the only way you can save things."  
_

_"Do it for the best! Do it for us!"  
_

_"Without your help, we'll all die." _

_"You have to go. You have to go and save everyone."_

_"For all our dreams."  
_  
"I can't! I can't! I don't think I can do this. I can't just leave you behind!" the man yelled as tears fell from his eyes. Tears of sadness, of grief and of guilt.

_"Quickly! Eat this. Eat this and go! I believe in you…no…_We_ believe in you!"_

_"Thank you for everything! And don't worry, we'll forever be in here, don't forget that, okay?"_

_"You must go before it's too late! You're our last chance. Until we meet again…Captain." _

And without a single warning, a powerful explosion shook the land, causing the land to shake. And in a blink of an eye, everything was drained by a void-like orb and destroyed everything there is.

**- X -**

Garp was sailing with his men along the seas of the infamous Grand Line when his eyes spotted something from the faraway distance, seeing what seemed like a floating log with something odd attached to it. Feeling that it was a boat, Garp turned to his men.

"Men! Do you see what that is?" The hero asked one of his crew, who turned to ask the watcher what the Vice Admiral was pointing at.

"Vice Admiral Garp! It's a child!" The watcher exclaimed.

"Where am I?!" the loud child asked as she pointed a small knife at the Marines surrounding her, her eyes were filled with nothing but fear and something like hatred. However, her eyes softened but at the same time, widened in confusion when the humongous Garp entered the Cabin and glared at the young child.

"You don't ask that to the people who just saved you, you ungrateful brat!" Garp said as he planted his fist at the newly awaken woman, surprising everyone. However, what surprised them more was the fact that the woman simply grabbed Garp's huge fist with her tiny little hand before doing something that everyone would never expect of happening.

"Grandpa you're alive!" everyone had their eyes widened as large as saucers and jaw that could reach the ground. Everyone including the Hero, Monkey D. Garp. Especially when the woman hugged him tightly, trembling so much as tears freely fell from her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!"

**- X -**

**Ten Years Later  
**

**- X -**

"What do you want?" he glared at the intruder who dared to mess up his plans.

"Join our crew," the woman asked as a Cheshire grin appeared into her face while offering her hand to the bloodied man who had his eye glasses destroyed beyond recognition. The man stared at the woman, a mixture of fear and adoration reflecting through his onyx eyes.

"What? You're asking me to join the marines?" the man asked, barely hiding the fear that latched in his voice. Though the offer is quite…interesting and truly profiting in its own way, the Black Cat Captain, Kuro, wasn't the kind to just bow down on someone, especially to a Marine of all people.

He was a pirate, and he had pride in it. Especially after that Straw Hat made him realize that it in his blood to fight and that there are still a lot of adventures that waits ahead of him.

"Of course not, I'd like you to join our crew," the woman said before placing and index finger to her chin. This act couldn't help but make Kuro tingly inside, but he'll be damned if he says that it was because of the girl's beauty.

_'Not that she was ugly. She's not definitely an ugly woman. She's actually more goddess-like...Damn, she's messing with my head,'_ Kuro thought as he faced the woman, who _still_ was smiling brightly at him.

"And here I thought you'd get it easily, now I'm really starting to wonder if you really are just an exaggeration to the intelligence of man-kind, all that hundred plans, was it bullshit?" the woman asked and somehow, the way she said it, damaged his pride. And pride is the last thing there is for someone to damage Kuro. "Then again, you managed to elude from the Marines for a whole lot of three years with them _still_ believing of your death."

"I reject your offer," the slicked back haired pirate proudly announced as he looked directly into those piercing sapphire eyes. The woman clicked her tongue before a smirk wormed its way into her face and replaced her smile.

"I figured out that you'd say that," the woman said as she stood from her squatted position, her gaze never leaving Kuro before she continued. "Then again, I reject your rejection, you'll be our tactician and I'll choose no one else than you. The smartest man in East Blue, and a part of the 30 Smartest Tacticians in existence, Kurosaki Ichiro or Kuro of the Hundred Plans."

Damn. First she defeated him without batting an eye, second she asks him to join whatever crew she has in mind, third she just insulted _his_ ranking and intelligence and now, she knows _who_ he _really_ is.

"You're really hell bent in messing my plans, aren't you?" Kuro said, pushing his glasses with his fingers after this woman dared to destroy his cat claws…with her bare hands, if that would make it more painful for his pride.

"If that's the way you'd like to put it, then yes! Shi-shi-shi-shi!" the woman said laughed.

_'Damn, now she has that same laugh,'_ Kuro thought as he recalled that accursed pirate who managed to call him (or force him) back into piracy.

"So, will you join _his_ crew?"**  
**

**- X -**

* * *

What do you think of this story?

Notes: Kuro became the smartes because Ben Beckmann is already in Grand Line (New World). The woman, as you all could see, is Fluffy. Yes, she is a Marine.


End file.
